My Little World
by Ritsu ayumu
Summary: Hinata telah dikurung semenjak ia lahir di sebuah ruangan di kediaman keluarganya tanpa diketahui orang lain. Namun akhirnya Hinata yang semakin kesepian, melarikan diri dan menemukan dunia yang baru, di mana dia tak sendirian lagi. (T semi M)/ NejiHina
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Hinata telah dikurung semenjak ia lahir di sebuah ruangan di kediaman keluarganya tanpa diketahui orang lain. Namun akhirnya Hinata yang semakin kesepian, melarikan diri dan menemukan dunia yang baru, di mana dia tak sendirian lagi.

**Rate**: T semi M

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

**Warning**: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Lime(sepertinya) dan semacamnya.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**A/N: **Yuuhuuuuuu setelah HIATUS begitu lama akhirnya saya kembali nyahahha *ditimpuk*

Ada yang masih ingat saya? Ckckckk selama hiatus saya mengalami WB T.T dan akhirnya sekarang saya bisa menulis lagi, tapi tetap saja tak bisa apdate FFN yang sebelumnya, bukan tak bisa, tapi belum dapat ide.

Saya mulai nulis lagi karna ada yang request NejiHina, rasanya terharu ada yang mau request :'3 dan dengan rasa bahagia itu saya bertekat untuk menulis lagi, ga mau deh mengecewakan lagi huhuhuhuh

Ini spesial buat **uzumakikiroi-san **yang udah request :3 semoga tidak kecewa, dan maaf harus nunggu berbulan-bulan *sujud-sujud*

Btw ini bukan oneshoot, gpp kan? Ohohoho baiklah, selamat membaca daaaaaaaannnn

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong> Ritsu Ayumu<strong>

_Mempersembahkan_

**My Little World**

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata tumbuh sebagai keluarga utama klan Hyuuga!" ucap Hiyashi—pemimpin klan Hyuuga sekaligus ayah kandung Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saja berusia dua hari. Di dalam gendongannya, terlihat seorang bayi bermata sama dengannya dan warna rambut yang serupa dengan ibunya.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata dibuang dari keluarga ini," tangis seorang ibu dari Hinata sekaligus istri pemimpin klan Hyuuga pecah saat itu juga.

"Kita jadikan sebagai keluarga bawah, kirim ke Suna Gakure, titipkan pada kerabat jauh yang tinggal di sana sekaligus mengubah nama marganya!" ucap Hiyashi tegas lalu memandang sendu sang bayi yang tidur nyenyak dalam gendongannya.

"Tidak... hiks... jangan, biarkan aku merawat Hinata, hiks...hiks... aku mohon, biarkan aku membesarkan Hinata selayaknya seorang ibu hiks..hiks..." tangis ibu Hinata semakin menyayat hati orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu, "Hinata tak berdosa, ia hanya sedang sial dilahirkan sebagai perempuan keluarga utama," tambahnya sambil mengusap lembut pipi sang bayi.

Ya..! Hinata hanya sedang sial karena terlahir sebagai anak dari Hiyashi Hyuuga, karena klan yang masih menganut tradisi tradisional itu memegang teguh aturan yang mengharamkan keluarga atas untuk melahirkan anak perempuan sebagai anak pertama. Sungguh ketidakberuntungan yang sangat kejam.

"Aku mohon, _anata_... biarkan aku membesarkan Hinata..?!" mohon sang istri kepada suami yang sangat ia cintai—seperti rasa cintanya pada sang anak.

"Maaf jika lancang, tapi Hiyashi-sama, kita mungkin bisa mempertahankan Hinata-sama di rumah utama," ucap seorang pria berambut putih dan memakai masker hitam, namanya Kakashi—orang kepercayaan Hiyashi sekaligus kepala pelayan keluarga utama.

"Apa rencanamu, Kakashi?" tanya Hiayashi antusias seakan mendapat secercah harap.

"Kita sembunyikan Hinata di salah satu kamar terpisah, setidaknya para tetua tidak mengetahuinya, dan katakan saja jika Hinata telah meninggal ketika baru dilahirkan." Jelas Kakashi, "setidaknya kita masih dapat membesarkan Hinata-sama dengan layak, meski akhirnya hanya akan berada dalam sangkar selama hidupnya." Sambungnya.

"Benar..! tak apa, _anata_! itu lebih baik daripada menelantarkan anak kita!"

"..." Hiyashi terdiam beberapa menit; menghela nafas dalam lalu mengangguk setuju.

Semenjak malam itu, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui keberadaan anak pertama pemimpin klan Hyuuga, kedua orangtuanya, Kakashi beserta anggota kepercayaannya dan seorang dokter yang membantu kelahiran Hinata, yang juga merupakan orang kepercayaan Hiyashi. Semanjak malam itu pula Hinata memulai hidup di sangkar emas, di mana semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi namun tak dapat melihat dunia yang luas. Dunianya hanya sebuah kamar.

Delapan belas tahun berlalu, Hiyashi tak jua mendapatkan keturunan yang baru, hingga para tetua klan memutuskan untuk mencari putra mahkota dari keluarga bawah dan Hyuuga Neji lah yang terpilih, anak dari Hizashi, saudara kembar dari Hiyashi yang dulu juga mendapat kesialan sebagai anak kembar keluarga Hyuuga, yang mengharuskan salah satu dari mereka harus menjadi keluarga bawah. Neji merupakan anak satu-satunya Hizashi, kini ia seorang yatim piatu, orangtuanya meninggal sejak dia berumur 6 tahun.

Semua anggota klan sudah mengakui kemampuan Neji, walau terlahir bukan dari keluarga atas atau keluarga utama, namun berkat kejeniusannya ia sangat dihormati. Sekarang ia berusia 22 tahun, berambut coklat panjang, tinggi tegap dan tampan. Namun ketampanan itu harus ternoda oleh sebuah segel penanda keturunan keluarga bawah, sebuah tanda burung dalam sangkar yang terlukis di dahi yang sejak kecil selalu ia tutupi dengan pengikat kepala.

Karena akan segera diangkat sebagai keluarga utama, tanda yang paling Neji benci akan segera dihapuskan, dan kini ia akan mulai tinggal di rumah utama; mulai belajar memimpin klan dan menjadi wakil Hiyashi Hyuuga sampai penobatannya dilaksanakan.

"Neji-sama, jika butuh sesuatu, silahkan panggil saya, saya undur diri." Ucap seorang pelayan paruh baya dengan amat sopan setelah mengantarkan Neji ke ruangan yang akan ia diami selama di rumah utama. Neji sengaja memilih sebuah bangunan terpisah dari yang lain, sebuah bangunan yang berada paling ujung dari rumah utama yang bernuansa rumah tradisional Jepang.

"Kakashi-sama, Hinata-sama kabur dari ruangannya!" seorang bawahan Kakashi mengabari dengan keringat dingin, takut bos-nya akan marah besar atas kelalaiannya itu.

Dan tentu saja Kakashi marah, "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menjaganya dnegan baik?! Sekarang segera cari jangan sampai ada orang lain yang menemukannya!" bentak Kakashi panik.

Sang bawahan yang ketakutan seetngah mati segera menyebar ke seluruh pencuru rumah yang terbilang amat sangat luas, akan memakan waktu untuk menemukan seseorang dimana banyaknya tempat yang bisa dijadikan persembunyian di rumah itu.

Di saat yang sama, Neji baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya sebagai calon pemimpin, ia kembali ke kediamannya dengan rasa yang teramat lelah, daripagi beraktivitas dan baru selesai pukul 10 malam. Bukannya mau mengeluh, Neji memang suka bekerja keras namun fisiknya tak dapat selalu dipaksakan jika seperti ini setiap hari semenjak dia menjadi 'putra mahkota'.

Sesampai di kediamannya, ia segera masuk ke kamar dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang gadis berkimono putih dengan hiasan bunga lavender di bagian bawahnya sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya yang saat itu sangat berantakan, tak hanya itu, barang-barang di kamarnya juga berhamburan. Padahal Neji sudah melarang siapapun untuk memasuki kamarnya karena tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu barang-barangnya sembarangan, bahkan melarang penjaga berada di sekitar kediamannya, dan kini ia menyesal mengusir para pengawal itu, ada penyusup yang memasuki ruangannya.

Dengan rasa kesal yang teramat, Neji mendekati sang pelaku utama, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang amat panjang dan lurus. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan kulit yang putih bersih dan terlihat sangat terawat.

"Hey! Bangun! Hey!" Neji menepuk-nepuk ringan bahu sang gadis untuk membangunkannya namun tak ada efek yang berarti, membuat Neji menjadi semakin kesal, "Hey! Bangun!" Neji menarik kasar tangan sang gadis untuk segera bangun.

"Nghn... Sakit..." gumam sang gadis sambil duduk sempoyongan karna dipaksa duduk sementara belum sadar seutuhnya, dengan malas ia membuka matanya dan menampakkan iris abu-abu seperti iris Neji—seperti iris keturunan Hyuuga. "Hm...? siapa?" tanya sang gadis dengan tatapan polos setengah mengantuknya.

Neji terdiam, rasa kesalnya berganti dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar, bagaimana bisa ada seorang gadis di rumah utama, apalagi gadis itu juga merupakan sorang Hyuuga. "Kamu yang siapa?"

"Aku? aku Hinata—Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab sang gadis masih dengan tatapan polos.

"Hinata? Aku tidak tahu jika ada seorang Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata," ujar Neji serius, "Tapi kamu memang seperti seorang Hyuuga dan rasanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang, tapi siapa?" Neji tampak berfikir keras.

"Ne... namamu, siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada seperti anak kecil, tanpa meperdulikan ucapan Neji barusan.

"..." Neji tak meresponnya, sang pria sibuk berfikir keras, membuat Hinata kebingungan menanti jawaban.

"Ne... namamu? Namamu siapa?" Hinata mulai kesal karena didiamkan, digembungkannya pipinya yang chubby tanda ia kesal.

Neji tersentak dan untuk beberapa detik ia mengakui bahwa Hinata terlihat menggemaskan. "Neji! Hyuuga Neji!" ucapnya cepat.

"Neji-kun? _Yoroshiku ne_!" Hinata langsung tersenyum manis.

"_Yo-yoroshiku_," Neji tampak ling lung untuk sesaat.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini dan ada apa dengan kamarku, huh?" Neji kembali ingat dengan kekesalannya sebelumnya. "apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat dunia luar seperti yang dituliskan di buku-buku yang kubaca, lalu para pengawal yang menyeramkan berusaha menangkapku, lalu—lalu aku lari ke sini karna di sini tak ada pengawal yang menyeramkan itu," jelas Hinata antusias, masih dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata jujur. Dia memang tak tahu apa-apa; mengapa ia selalu dikurung dan tak diperbolehkan keluar ruangan sejak kecil, ia tak tahu mengapa sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ibunya tak menemuinya lagi, ia juga tak tahu mengapa ayahnya sangat jarang menemuinya apalagi sejak ibunya juga tak menemuinya—ia tak tahu mengapa ia semakin kesepian, ia tak tahu mengapa ia ditinggal sendirian.

Ya..! tiga tahun yang lalu, ibunya telah meninggal dunia karena sakit keras, ayahnya jadi semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak menemuinya lagi. ia tak tahu bahwa sudah tak ada yang masih mengingat keberadaannya, kecuali Kakashi Hatake yang merupakan orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya. Hinata tak mengetahui semua itu, ia tak tahu jika orang-orang hanya tahu bahwa ia telah meninggal dunia sejak baru lahir. Hinata tak tahu—tak ada yang berniat memberitahukannya.

"Kenapa mereka mengurungmu? Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu... yang kutahu, ini pertamakalinya aku keluar dari ruangan sepi itu," jawab Hinata sendu.

"Sebaiknya aku menanyakannya pada Kakashi, dia-"

"JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN!" belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hinata langsung teriak; menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan takut. "jangan beritahu Kakashi-jiisan jika aku ada di sini, aku mohon... _onegai_..." Hinata memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca saking cemasnya.

"Kenapa? Kupikir Kakashi termasuk orang yang dapat dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia," jelas Neji dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak... Kakashi-jiisan akan membawaku ke ruangan itu lagi, aku tak mau kembali... hiks hiks..." Hinata sukses menangis, membuat Neji hilang akal, dia tidak biasa menenangkan orang yang menangis, apalagi seorang gadis. Meski Neji sangat jenius, tapi kejeniusannya tak terlalu memabantu di situasi seperti ini.

"Hey, hey jangan menangis, tenanglah! Baiklah! Baiklah..! aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun termasuk Kakashi, jadi tenanglah!" bujuk Neji menyerah. Seketika itu juga Hinata mulai berhenti menangis, menatap Neji dengan mata sembab.

"_Honto_? _Hontou ni_?" Hinata mengusap air matanya.

"_Hontou desu_." Jawab Neji meyakinkan.

"_Yakusoku_?!" Hinata menjulurkan kelingkingnya, untuk meminta Neji berjanji.

"_Hai, hai, Yakusoku_!" Neji menyambut kelingking Hinata dengan kelingkingnya, dia merasa sangat konyol saat itu. Sementara Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

"Neji-sama, maaf mengganggu istirahat anda, apakah anda melihat seorang gadis berkeliaran di sekitar sini?" seseorang dari luar mengetuk pintu, sepertinya pengawal yang sedang mencari Hinata, tanpa keluar ruangan, Neji menjawab pertanyaan pelayan dengan tenang dan meyakinkan.

"Tidak ada, memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Neji sambil melirik Hinata.

"Hanya seorang penyusup dari keluarga kelas bawah tuan, kalau begitu maaf mengganggu istirahat anda, saya permisi," ucap sang pengawal sopan lalu segera meninggalkan kediaman Neji, melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Wah, wah, penyusup dari keluarga bawah, eh?" aku menatap curiga pada Hinata.

"Aku bukan penyup, aku bukan penyusup, aku-aku... hiks...aku-bukan penyusup..." Hinata kembali menangis sesegukan.

"Sudah,sudah, jangan menangis lagi! terserahlah siapa kamu, tapi yang pasti cepat bereskan kamar ini, aku mau tidur, lalu pergi lah dari tempat ini!" perintah Neji sambil berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"He... aku mau tetap di sini..." Hinata merengek cemberut.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya, selagi aku tidur, bersihkan kamar ini!" suruh Neji tegas, lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya sendiri dan segera tidur, dia sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang sudah larut malam. Tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang tersungut-sungut, membersihkan kamar, Neji terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sambil membersihkan barang-baran yang tadi ia mainkan dan ia acak-acak, Hinata menemukan tas Neji, dibongkarnya dan menemukan sebuah _smartphone _yang pertamakali itu Hinata lihat, bahkan Hinata tak tahu apa fungsinya. Lalu ia juga menemukan beberapa kertas dan sebuah buku, seperti majalah. Hinata membukanya dan tertarikmembacanya, lembar demi lembar ditatapnya dengan seksama, membacanya dengan teliti. Hinata sangat tertarik pada hal baru, seperti yang ia temukan itu.

Paginya Neji terbangun lebih pagi, seperti biasa. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menemukan Hinata sedang tertidur di karpet di bawah ranjangnya dengan memegang sebuah majalah yang sangat ganjil menurut Neji. Majalah dengan sampul bergambar wanita dan laki-laki yang berpelukan sambil bertelanjang dada—SIAL! Rutuk Neji.

"Naruto sialan! Masih saja berani memasukkan majalah mesum itu ke dalam tasku!" gumam Neji kesal, tentu saja dia langsung tahu siapa pelakunya, Naruto. teman kuliah sekaligus teman kerjanya di perusahaan Hyuuga. Ya, perusahaan Hyuuga, perusahaan yang akan segera menjadi milik Neji ketika ia sudah diangkat menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga secara sah dan Naruto adalah bawahannya.

Neji berusaha mengambil majalah itu dari tangan Hinata, tapi sang gadis memegangnya erat dan ketika Neji merenggutnya dengan kasar, Hinata terbangun. "Nghn... Neji...?"

"Berikan majalah itu!" bentak Neji kesal.

"TIDAK!" Hinata balas membentak.

"HEY! Tidak sopan membuka tas orang dan mengambil barangnya tanpa izin!"

"Aku tak peduli, aku mau buku ini!" Hinata bersikeras mempertahankannya.

"Ck, Keras kepala. Cepat berikan, nanti ku belikan yang lebih bagus!" bujuk Neji.

"TIDAK MAU! Huft!" Hinata memluk majalah itu erat.

Aaarrrgggh... Neji jadi frustasi menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakkan Hinata. Dengan kesal ia memasuki kamar mandi hendak menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Selesai dari kamar mandi, Neji hendak mengganti pakaiannya karna akan pergi bekerja menjadi asisten Hyashi dan pelatihan seperti biasa. Dia memilih pakaian dalam lemainya kemudian berhenti ketika hendak memakainya. Diliriknya Hinata yang kini terduduk di ranjang sambil memperhatikannya tanpa suara.

"Berbaliklah! Aku mau ganti baju!" suruh Neji pada Hinata.

" Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan sangat polos.

"Tentu saja karna aku mau ganti baju, aku tak mungkin menggantinya sambil kamu lihat seperti itu!" jelas Neji kesal.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia bingung.

"Ck! Kamu polos atau pura-pura polos sih? Sudahlah cepat berbalik atau kuadukan pada Kakashi!" ancam Neji.

"B-baiklah, aku berbalik!" Hinata segera mmbelakangi Neji.

"Jangan berbalik sebelum perintahkan!"

"Aku mengerti," jawab Hinata pasrah.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Neji pun selesai, kemudian keluar kamar dan duduk di meja makan yang juga tersedia di kediamannya. Disesapnya secangkir kopi yang sudah disediakan pelayan. Neji memang memberi izin pelayan setiap pagi mengantar kopi dan sarapan ke kediamannya, tapi hanya sebatas ruang makan. Setelah pelayan pergi, Neji memanggil Hinata keluar dan menyuruhnya duduk bersmanya.

"Makanlah!" ia memberikan sarapannya pada Hinata dan disambut dengan tatapan berbinar sang gadis.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Neji memulai perbincangan normal pagi itu.

"Umh... Kakashi-jiisan bilang umurku sekarang 18 tahun."

"Hm... 4 tahun lebih muda dariku." Ujar Neji.

"K-kalau begitu aku panggil 'Neji-niisan' yah?!" Ujar Hinata.

"Tidak, Neji saja!" suruh Neji lalu menyesap kopinya dan bergegas untuk pergi.

"Tetaplah di kamar dan jangan merusak apapun, semuanya harus tetap rapi jangan membuat suara gaduh karna nanti pelayan akan datang untuk bersih-bersih—tenang saja! Pelayan tidak akan masuk ke kamar." Jelas Neji panjang lebar, lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Selama Neji pergi, Hinata mandi lalu berkeliling kamar mencari pakaian, walau selama ini selalu diurusi oleh pelayan, ia masih bisa mandi dan mengganti pakaian sendiri, meski dengan susah payah. dibukanya lemari Neji dan mencoba kemeja dan beberapa jas yang bergantung rapih di sana. Setelah menemukan sebuah kemeja bewarna biru muda, Hinata tersenyum senang dan berusaha memasangkan kancing kemeja dengan benar. Tapi dia bingung dengan pakaian dalamnya, bradan celana dalam gantinya tak ada, ia tahu bahwa harus segera mengganti dalamannya.

Biasanya sudah disediakan oleh pelayan, tapi sekarang tak ada, meski kemeja Neji kebesaran baginya dan panjangnya sudah menutupi hingga pertengahan paha, tapi tetap saja Hinata tak betah jika tanpa celana dalam/_pantsu_ dan bra. Ia merungut gelisah, dibukanya setiap laci lemari lalu menemukan tumpukan _pantsu,_ tapi Hinata yakin itu milik Neji, 'tidak mungkin muat', pikirnya.

Setelah mencari di lemari, akhirnya Hinata menyerah, terpaksa ia hanya mengenakan kemeja kedodoran tanpa pakaian dalam. Langkah mungilnya menelusuri rak buku dan mengambil buku yang semalam diambilnya dari dalam tas Neji. Ia melanjutkan membaca buku itu. Hinata memang suka membaca karena selama terkurung, yang bisa mengusir kebosanannya hanya dengan membaca buku yang selalu dibawakan ibu ataupun pelayan untuknya.

Kini otaknya dipenuhi gambar-gambar tak senonoh dalam majalah itu, yang dipikirannya hanya kata-kata erotis yang ia baca dengan seksama. Seperti anak kecil, Hinata merekam semuanya dengan sangat baik meski ia tidak tahu apa maknanya. Karena selalu terkurung dalam kamar, mental Hinata tak berkembang dengan semestinya, ia cendrung bersikap dan berpikiran seperti anak usia 6 tahun—masih sangat polos.

Pukul 8 malam, Neji kembali ke kediamannya. Entah kenapa Neji begitu semangat berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia ingin segera melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Neji... _Okaeriiiii_...!" Hinata menyambut kepulangannya dengan wajah sumbrigah. Ia segera berlari mendekati Neji yang terpaku di daun pintu, sedikit kaget dengan penampilan dan sambutan Hinata.

"Neji?" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya ke depan Neji membuat sang pria Hyuuga tersentak dari lamunannya.

"_T-tadaima_." Gumam Neji sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak kaget, Neji yang biasa sendiri, tiba-tiba saja disambut seorang gadis cantik di kamarnya dengan mengenakan kemeja miliknya dan Neji sangat yakin jika Hinata tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam, bukan bermaksud mesum, tapi Neji dapat melihat bagian dada Hinata yang sedikit membayang di balik kemejanya. Hinata terlalu seksi malam itu, laki-laki normal manapun pasti akan merasa tergoda dengan penampilan Hinata sekarang.

"Apa-apaan pakaianmu ini, Hinata? Itu kemejaku, kan?!" Neji menutup pintu kamrnya dan melepas dasi beserta beberapa kancing atas kemejanya. Sementara Hinata mengekorinya di belakang.

"Ada apa?" ia merasa gelisah dibuntuti Hinata.

"Aku lapar...haus..." Hinata menatapnya cemberut. Ah, ya! Neji lupa jika seharian ini Hinata hanya makan pas sarapan tadi.

"Seharusnya kamu keluar dan mencari makanan, bukannya kamu mau bebas?" ujar Neji seadanya sambil merogoh tasnuntuk mengambil dompetnya, ia akan membelikan makanan untuk Hinata, meminta pelayan memasak akan terlalu lama.

"Aku betah di sini, aku tidak kesepian lagi, duniaku juga sudah terasa lebih luas," jelas Hinata tulus. Neji terdiam lalu berbalik menatapnya, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia bingung akan tatapan Neji dalam diam.

"Ya sudah, tunggulah sebentar, aku belikan makanan!" ucap Neji segera, "sekalian aku akan membelikan beberapa pakaian dalam, berapa ukuranmu?"

"Hm?" Hinata masih tidak mengerti, "ukuran?"

"Iya, ukuranmu?" tanya Neji jengah, sementara Hinata menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan atas ketidak mengertiannya.

"Kalau kamu tidak tahu, bagaimana aku membelikanmu pakaian dalam?" Neji mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, biasanya sudah tersedia untukku..." Hinata berfikir sejenak, "aku tahu!" Hinata segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan membawa bra dan _pantsu-_nya, "Seukuran ini!" ditunjukkannya ke arah Neji.

"A-ap-" Neji tak bisa berkata-kata, entah dia malu atau apa. Seharusnya gadis itu yang malu memperlihatkan barang pribadinya kepada pria yang baru saja dia kenal. "Sudahlah, aku pergi!" tanpa memperdulikan Hinata, Neji bergegas pergi.

Tidak beberapa menit, Neji pulang dengan membawakan sekantong besar makannan dan minuman, ia juga membeli beberapa makanan kecil untuk Hinata. Selain itu ia juga membelikan Hinata beberapa piama yang di jual di swalayan terdekat. Untuk pakaian dalam, Neji hanya mengira-ngira ukurannya saja. "Gantilah pakaianmu lalu makan, ini sudah malam!" perintah Neji.

"Aku mau makan dulu!" Hinata segera mengambil kantong berisi makanan dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai tanpa memperdulikan pahanya yang terlihat jelas. Neji menghela nafas dan segera menenankan otakku, ia harus segera berendam air panas, tubuh dan pikirannya cukup lelah seharian ini.

Selagi asik berendam, Neji tak menyadari jika Hinata sudah selesai makan dan kini hendak memasuki kamar mandi yang sialnya lupa ia kunci dari dalam, kebiasaan selama ini hanya tinggal sendiri. "Neji...?" Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah berada di samping _bathtub _di mana Neji tengah berendam.

"HINATA?" Neji terlonjak kaget, "Ap-apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Tak lihat aku sedang menggunakan kamar mandi?" ia segera memaksa Hinata berbalik, "Jangan menoleh ke belakang sebelum kuperintahkan!"

Neji segera keluar dari _bathtub_ dan menyambar handuk yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya lalu menutupi area pribadinya. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Neji lelah. Hinata berbalik lalu memandang Neji dengan tatapan seperti akan menagis. "Neji terlalu lama, aku kira Neji akan meninggalkanku lagi seperti tadi pagi...hiks..." Hinata mengusap air matanya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ke-kenapa menangis? Aku kan hanya pergi mandi," Neji kebingungan, Hinata terlalu manja, ia seperti sedang mengasuh anak kecil yang super manja.

"karna—karna aku tak mau sendirian lagi, sedirian itu menakutkan..."

Neji tersentak, reflek direngkuhnya hinata ke dalam pelukannya, "Sudah, tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi, sekarang kembali ke kamar ya, sebentar lagi aku selesai mandi!" suruh Neji lembut dan menuntun Hinata kembali ke kamar, kemudian melanjutkan mandinya, kali ini ia tak lupa mengunci pintu.

"Sebenarnya, sudah selama apakah Hinata terkurung di rumah ini?"pikirnya, "Siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa harus dikurung?"

Selesai mandi, Neji kembali ke kamar dengan payama sudah membalut tubuh atletisnya, untuk jaga-jaga ia sudah membawa pakaian gtinya ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku dan... SIAL! Teriak Neji dalam hati, itu majalah mesum yang tadi pagi. Segera saja Neji merebut majalah itu.

"Jangan ambil! Kembalikan!" Hinata kesal, ia berusaha merebutnya dari Neji tapi kesulitan karna Neji meninggikannya dan Hinata tak bisa menggapainya dengan tinggi badannya yang sekarang, "kembalikan... Neji..!" Hinata merengek.

"Tidak boleh! kalau suka membaca, sebaiknya baca buku yang lain!" tegas Neji lalu meletakkan majalahnya ke atas lemari. Hinata terlihat akan menagis lalu menghambur ke ranjang dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya.

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan! Kembalikaaaaan...!" teriaknya, berguling-guling dalam _badcove_r, rambut indigo panjangnya jadi sangat berantakan.

Neji menghela nafas lelah, "Tenanglah Hinata, ini sudah malam, nanti ada yang dengar tangisanmu!"

Hinata tak mengindahkan ucapan Neji, dia terus menagis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan. Kepala Neji terasa berdenyut dan dengan tak rela, dikembalikannya majalah itu pada Hinata. "Semua ini salahmu, ero-Naruto!" gumam Neji kesal. Ia masih ingat ketika Naruto bilang kalau dia butuh majalah itu untuk hiburan, agar tidak terlalu tegang dalam memimpin klan Hyuuga, juga untuk memberiku teori karna ia dianggap amat sangat tak berpengalaman dalam hal sex.

Mengingat itu, seketika wajah Neji sedikit memerah apalagi ketika melihat Hinata kembali membacanya dan menampilkan halaman yang memperlihatkan adengan seorang gadis yang sedang memberi _blowjob_ dua oarang pria. Neji memijit kepalanya, lalu merebahkan diri dan segera memejamkan mata di samping Hinata, ranjangnya memang berukuran king size sehingga kehadiran Hinata tak membuatnya terasa sempit.

Hinata masih sibuk membaca, setelah lama hening, Hinata melirik Neji, dilihatnya Neji sudah tertidur pulas, Hinata jadi sebal karna setelah seharian ditinggal pergi, kini malah ditinggal tidur. "Neji... Neji bangun...!" rengek Hinata sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Neji.

"Ukh... ada apa lagi, Hinata?" keluh Neji tanpa membuka matanya.

"Jangan tidur dulu, banyak yang mau aku tanyakan!"

"Tanya apa?" Neji menjawabnya masih dengan setenga sadar dan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Sex itu apa? Ciuman itu rasanya seperti apa? Kenapa di buku ini orang-orang melakukan hal yang aneh? Kenapa wanita harus menjilat penis?" tanya Hinata frontal. Bukan karna apa-apa, Hinata memang tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang pertanyaannya, dia hanya bertanya dengan tulus, pertanyaan dari ketidaktahuannya. Sudah dikatakan, Hinata hanya membaca tanpa dapat memahami istilah-istilah yang baru dibacanya, apalagi ha yang berhubungan dengan sex, ia tak pernah diajari tentang hal itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, langsung saja Neji membuka matanya, lalu berbalik menghadap Hinata, masih dalam keadaan berbaring. "Apa?" tanya-nya sekali lagi, bukan tadi ia salah dengar karna setengah tertidur.

"Sex itu apa? Ciuman itu rasanya seperti apa? Kenapa di buku ini orang-orang melakukan hal yang aneh? Kenapa wanita harus menjilat penis?" lang Hinata polos.

Neji terdiam untuk beberapa menit, tak habis pikir dengan Hinata, andai saja dia bukan laki-laki yang bisa mengendalikan diri, mungkin dia sudah melakukan hal yang tak senonoh pada gadis itu. "Hinata, walau bagaimana pun, aku masih laki-laki normal, jika masih bertindak seperti ini, aku bisa saja menyerangmu!" ancam Neji serius.

**...TTTT BBBB CCCCC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

_Okaeri_ : selamat datang kembali/ ucapan untuk menyambut kepulangan seseorang ke rumah

_Tadaima_: aku pulang

_Yakusok_u: janji

_Hontou_: benar?, benarkah?

jangan lupa beri reviewnya yuaaa ohohoho... setidaknya bisa bikin aya lebih semangat :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Hinata telah dikurung semenjak ia lahir di sebuah ruangan di kediaman keluarganya tanpa diketahui orang lain. Namun akhirnya Hinata yang semakin kesepian, melarikan diri dan menemukan dunia yang baru, di mana dia tak sendirian lagi.

**Rate**: T semi M

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

**Warning**: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Lime(sepertinya) dan semacamnya.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**A/N**: wahahahha lagi2 dakuh ngaret yah, maklum, mahasiswa semester akhir emang gini, bawaannya sibuk mulu (menyibukkan diri sih) lol

Langsung aja deh, cekidot!

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita sebelumnya...<strong>

"_Sex itu apa? Ciuman itu rasanya seperti apa? Kenapa di buku ini orang-orang melakukan hal yang aneh? Kenapa wanita harus menjilat penis?" lang Hinata polos._

_ Neji terdiam untuk beberapa menit, tak habis pikir dengan Hinata, andai saja dia bukan laki-laki yang bisa mengendalikan diri, mungkin dia sudah melakukan hal yang tak senonoh pada gadis itu. "Hinata, walau bagaimana pun, aku masih laki-laki normal, jika masih bertindak seperti ini, aku bisa saja menyerangmu!" ancam Neji serius._

**Ritsu Ayumu**

_Mempersembahkan_

**My Little World**

Hinata masih menatap Neji lekat, bukan karna tak takut dengan ancaman sang pria, tapi dia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Neji. "Menyerangku? Maksudnya? Neji mau membawaku kembali ke ruangan itu?" Hinata tampak mulai cemas dengan dugaannya sendiri.

"Ada yang lebih mengerikan dari itu, Hinata," bisik Neji yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk sejajar dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit merinding ketika nafas Neji menggelitik telinga dan leher belakangnya.

"Aku tak suka hal yang mengerikan... Neji... jangan bahas hal yang mengerikan... aku kan hanya bertanya...hiks hiks..." lagi-lagi Neji membuat gadis itu menangis. Ia mendecak kesal lalu kembali mengambil buku laknat itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Bagian mana yang tadi kamu tanyakan?" tanya Neji berusaha fokus. Hinata berhenti menangis lalu membuka halaman bagian yang tidak dia pahami.

"Sex itu apa?" tanya Hinata pertama.

Neji berusaha mencari kata-kata yang lebih tepat untuk menjelaskannya, tapi otaknya error seketika, kejeniusannya bukan untuk hal seperti ini, Rutuknya. "Umh... Hinata, buku ini berisi hal yang tidak atau belum baik untuk kamu baca, jadi sebaiknya hentikan membacanya dan anggap tak pernah dibaca, oke?!" bujuk Neji lembut.

"Tidak mau!" tukas Hinata, "jawab saja pertanyaanku...!" paksanya.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk sekarang aku hanya dapat menjawab satu pertanyaan, 'ciuman itu rasanya seperti apa?', benar ingin tahu?" goda Neji. Hinata mengangguk penuh antusias.

Neji menangkup pipi Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu berbisik, "Perhatikan ini dengan seksama!" setelah membisikkan itu, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, hanya sebatas menempelkan, namun ketika Hinata hanya diam, ia mulai menekan-nekan lembut; melumat bibir bawah Hinata, menjilatnya kemudian semakin meminta lebih, "Buka mulutmu!" perintah Neji di sela ciumannya. Dengan patuh Hinata membuka mulutnya dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Neji menjelajahi mulut itu dengan lidahnya, mencari lidah Hinata dan mengajaknya bergumul, menghisapnya lalu membelai seluruh isi mulutnya. Hinata mulai mendesah, nafasnya sudah tak teratur dan akhirnya mendorong Neji untuk berhenti—iya butuh oksigen! Dengan sedikit tak rela Neji melepas ciuman panasnya, dipandanginya Hinata yang tengah meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin sambil mengelap lelehan saliva di tepi bibirnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" goda Neji. Hinata menatapnya serius, masih dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

"Itu namanya ciuman?" tanyanya dengan tatapan polos dan Neji mengangguk, "aneh—tapi—aku suka, aku suka, Neji!" ujar Hinata dengan tatapan serius, membuat Neji terbelalak. Entah kaget atau tak habis pikir dengan kebo- maksudnya kepolosan sang gadis indigo. Sedetik kemudian Neji terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak puncak kepala Hinata.

"Gadis Nakal! Sudahlah, saatnya tidur!"

"Aku bukan gadis nakal!"

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur!" suruh Neji lalu ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya, dan mulai tidur lagi tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Neji...?" panggil Hinata lembut, "aku tidur di sini bolehkan? Di karpet dingin..." rengek Hinata, Neji hanya merespon dengan menepuk-nepuk sisi tempat tidur di sampingnya tanpa membuka mata, membuat Hinata tersenyum senang dan langsung menghambur ke samping Neji. Ditatapnya sang pria yang tidur telentang di sebelahnya. "Neji, _oyasumi..._"

"Apakah Hinata sudah ditemukan?" tanya Hiyashi pada Kakashi, pria bermasker berambut perak itu menunduk maaf.

"Belum, Hiyashi-sama. Kami akan berusaha menemukannya secepat mungkin," ujar Kakashi.

"Kemana perginya anak itu? Pasti dia masih di sekitar kediaman ini, Hinata tak mungkin keluar dengan mudah. Tapi kenapa masih belum juga ditemukan?" Hiyashi berfikir keras. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, berarti ia telah melanggar janjinya dengan mendiang sang istri. Selain itu, jika Hinata ditemukan oleh para tetua, tamatlah sudah!

"Segera temukan Hinata!" ucap Hiyashi, pelan namun penuh ketegasan.

"Baik, Hiyashi-sama."

Kakashi keluar dari ruangan, namun di ambang pintu ia berpapasan dengan Neji, Kakashi membungkuk hormat dan dibalas anggukan oleh Neji. Tidak ada sedikitpun kecurigaan Kakashi pada sang 'putra mahkota', Hinata telah memilih dunia baru dengan sangat tepat, meski hanya untuk saat ini.

"Ah,, maaf, Neji-sama. Saya dengar kalau anda tidak memperbolehkan pengawal berada di sekitar kediaman anda, apa itu tak apa? Saya khawatir jika ada penyusup yang memasuki kediaman anda," ujar Kakashi sebelum Neji melanjutkan perjalanannya menemui Hiyashi.

"Tidak apa, Kakashi-san. Saya memang lebih suka menjaga privasi, tak usah terlalu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja," jelas Neji.

"Yah... tapi jika terjadi apa-apa, silahkan segera hubungi saya, Neji-sama!"

"Tentu saja," ujar Neji cepat, "Umh... boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu?" tambah Neji ragu.

"Tentu,anda mau tanya apa, Neji-sama?"

"Kudengar, anak pertama dan satu-satunya Hiyashi-jiisama adalah anak perempuan, apa itu benar?" tanya Neji dengan raut wajah setenang mungkin.

Kakashi sempat terkejut namun ekspresinya kembali normal untuk detik berikutnya, "Seperti itu lah, Neji-sama. Suatu hal yang sangat disayangkan," jawab Kakashi.

"Siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Neji segera.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Kakashi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba anda menanyakannya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran, banyak pelayan yang memperbincangkannya," Neji beralasan.

"Baiklah, tuan. Kalau begitu saja permisi dulu?!" ucap Kakashi lalu segera beranjak dari hadapan Neji. Ternyata dugaan Neji benar, Hinata adalah anak pertama dan satu-satunya dari Hiyashi Hyuuga. Mungkinkah Hinata disembunyikan karena ia adalah perempuan? Mungkinkah ia telah disembunyikan sejak lahir?

"_Tadaima"_ ujar Neji ketika memasuki kamarnya, entah mengapa ia sudah mulai terbiasa mengucapkannya.

"Nejiiiiii..._okaeriiii_" sambut Hinata semangat.

"Ini kubawakan makanan," ujar Neji sambil meletakkan sebuah nasi kotak dan sebotol jus jeruk. Hinata langsung menyambar makanan tersebut dan segera melahapnya dengan tenang sementara Neji segera merebahkan diri ke ranjang, dia cukup lelah hari ini.

"Neji, mau?" tiba-tiba saja Hinata sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk.

"Tidak, itu untukmu saja." Ujar Neji acuh kemudian menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan.

"Neji, ngantuk?"

"Hn"

"Ne... jangan tidur dulu, ne...Neji!" rengek Hinata di sampingnya.

"Aku lelah, Hinata," Neji masih berusaha untuk tak mengacuhkannya.

"Neji...! ayo bangun..!" Hinata semakin jengkel, lalu menarik-narik lengan kanan Neji.

"TENANGLAH, HINATA..!" bentak Neji sambil menyentakkan tarikan Hinata pada lengannya. Hinata yang tak biasa dibentak langsung menciut dan hampir menangis, seketika Neji tersentak dan langsung mengacak puncak kepala Hinata.

"Jangan menangis..! maaf membuatmu kaget," ujar Neji menyesal. Sang gadis mengangguk sambil menunduk. Neji memperbaiki posisinya, duduk bersila di depan Hinata. "ne.., Hinata. Kamu tahu siapa orangtuamu?" tanya Neji lembut. Hinata yang masih menunduk langsung mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Apa kamu tahu mengapa mereka mengurungmu?" lanjut Neji. Hinata menggeleng lalu menatap Neji.

"Kenapa menanyakannya?" tanya Hinata mulai penasaran.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja," Neji menatapnya intens. "sudah selesai makannya?"

"sudah," jawab Hinata. "ayo kita main! Aku bosan." Ajak Hinata.

"Main apa?" tanya Neji malas.

"Apa saja, ayolah...!" bujuk Hinata.

"Permainan apa yang menarik?" tanya Neji asal.

"Neji maunya main yang seperti apa?"

"Yang menarik?!" jawab Neji sekenanya.

"Hmm... " Hinata berfikir sejenak, "main rumah-rumahan?" jawab Hinata setengah tak yakin.

Neji tersenyum geli, sudah berapa tahun sejak pertama kalinya ia diajak main rumah-rumahan, kalau tak salah ketika berumur 6 tahun. "Rumah-rumahan? Ahhahaha"

"Iya! Kenapa tertawa? Huft!" Hinata tampak kesal karna ditertawakan seperti itu, "Aku jadi mamanya, Neji jadi papanya, trus ini anak kita!" Hinata menjelaskan dengan antusias, dan mengklaim bantal guling sebagai anaknya.

"Wah wah... sudah diputuskan saja, aku kan tak bilang kalau bersedia," ujar Neji dengan keterkejutan yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku mau jadi istri Neji, aku janji akan jadi istri yang baik!" jawab Hinata penuh keyakinan, ia tak suka jika idenya diejek.

"J-jadi istriku?" Neji terkesiap oleh jawaban Hinata, kemudian ia tertawa mengejek. "kamu tau apa itu istri?" Neji menyentil kening sang gadis yang cemberut karena ditertawakan.

"Sakit!" bentak Hinata. "aku tahu apa itu istri! Aku tahu kok"

"Ha...ya ya ya, kamu tahu," ejek Neji lagi.

Hinata diam dan menatapnya jengkel, "Terus saja tertawa, menyebalkan!"

"Ahahaha—ah, maaf, maaf—baiklah ayo kita main rumah-rumahan!"

"YATTA!" Hinata melonjak riang, Neji memperhatikan setiap gerakannya, ekpresi dan suara yang dibuatnya—menarik, pikirnya. Tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi merasa ada yang tak wajar, tiba-tiba saja Hinata mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya.

"Ne... suamiku, cium..?!" lirih Hinata ketika mereka sedang dalam adegan selesai makan malam.

"..." Neji terpaku di tempat.

"Cium aku..!" lirih Hinata lagi sambil merangkak mendekati Neji yang masih saja terduduk kaku di depannya. Ekspresi Hinata yang seakan memohon, dan penampilan seksinya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja Neji yang kedodoran membuat Hinata terlihat sangat menggoda, ditambah lagi dengan kata perintah 'cium' Neji masih normal, pemandangan saat itu membuatnya hampir bersemu merah, "Aku bisa saja menciummu, tapi aku tak tanggung jawab jika terjadi hal yang lebih dari itu!" ancam Neji.

"Aku tak peduli!" ucap Hinata tegas.

Sial!—rutuk Neji dalam hati. Ditariknya Hinata kepangkuannya dan langsung melumat bibir sang gadis. Dipeluknya erat pinggang ramping dipangkuannya dengan tangan kanan dan menekan bagian belakang kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman. Hinata yang tak biasa, bersikap sangat amatir, namun hal itu malah membuat Neji semakin bergairah—bagaimana Hinata meliuk-liuk dipangkuannya, bagaimana Hinata ragu-ragu untuk memeluk lehernya, dan bagian mana Hinata dengan sedikit bergetar ketika lidah Neji berhasil menjelajahi isi mulutnya dan tangan kanan yang kini turun mengusap-usap paha Hinata yang terekspos separuhnya.

"Nghllllmmhhh..." erang Hinata, tampaknya ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Saliva mengalir indah menyusuri perpotongan lehernya, sementara tangannya meremas bahu Neji pertanda ia ingin berhenti. Neji yang menyadarinya melepas ciuman untuk beberapa detik, membiarkan Hinata mengambil nafas dengan lahapnya kemudian kembali meraup bibir itu.

"Nhn... Neh—jih,ngmh..."erang Hinata di sela ciumannya. Neji menatapnya intens, pandangan Hinata yang sayu dan pipinya yang merah merona menjadi pemandangan tersendiri baginya. Hampir 15 menit ciuman itu berlangsung, bukan sekedar ciuman, tapi pagutan dan lumatan, akhirnya Neji berhenti dan mengamati ekspresi Hinata yang terengah-engah dipangkuannya.

"Kita lanjut!" bisik Neji, dan langsung menghujam leher Hinata dengan ciuman, hisapan dan gigitan hingga meninggalkan bekas yang seakan menyatakan suatu kepemilikan pada tubuh itu.

"Ne-neji, geli... ah," Hinata menggeliat gelisah hendak menjauh namun pinggangnya dipeluk erat. Neji menulikan telinganya, tangan kanannya menyusup ke dalam kemeja yang dikenakan Hinata, mengusap kulit punggung sang gadis.

"Ah.. Neji, jangan... uh..." tanpa dapat dikontrolnya, Hinata mendesah. Desahan pertama yang pernah terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Ini resikonya membaca buku yang tak seharusnya, Hinata." bisik Neji sembari memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata.

"Bu-buku apa—ah!" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha mencerna perkataan Neji selagi menahan diri menerima sentuhan dan hujaman ciuman di lehernya.

"Buku yang kamu ambil dari dalam tasku, pasti karena setelah membaca itu makanya diotakmu hanya ada kata-kata yang selalu menggodaku,"

"T-tapi—di sana tertulis kalau pria suka ketika ada wanita yang minta cium padanya, akuh—ah—hanya ingin—AH—N-nejiahh..." Hinata kewalahan menjawabnya ketika Neji melumat bagian dadanya dari luar kemeja.

"Ingin apa, Hinata?" Neji menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap pupil yang sama dengannya itu.

"A-aku hanya ingin membuat Neji senang, aku hanya ingin Neji menyukaiku." Jawab Hinata tulus. Untuk beberapa detik Neji terbelalak; terkejut, kemudian ia terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah kuduga," Neji menuntun Hinata untuk turun dari pangkuannya, "sudah kuduga karna buku itu—kan sudah kubilang, jangan membacanya!" lanjutnya.

'Apa...Neji tidak suka?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, sudahlah—ini sudah malam, sebaiknya segera tidur!" perintah Neji.

"Neji... tidak suka ya..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lalu mulai terisak sementara Neji hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah.

.

.

.

"Menikah?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa ragu atas apa yang ia dengar.

"Ya, kamu akan menikah dengan Haruno Sakura." Ujar Hiayashi. "setelah pernikahan, kamu akan segera diangkat menjadi ketua klan—jadi persiapkanlah dirimu!"

"Baik," sahut Neji—menunduk hormat lalu permisi pergi. Akhirnya saat-saat yang ia benci datang juga, semuanya serba diatur bahkan untuk menikah. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, ini demi mengangkat derajatnya yang tak sempat dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Lagipula, setelah mendapatkan posisi itu, ia dapat mengubah pembagian kasta dalam klan, dia membenci pembagian kasta—padahal berada dalam keturunan yang sama, padahal ayahnya merupakan saudara kembar Hiyashi tapi kenapa jadi berbeda kasta. Dia membenci semua itu.

"...tapi...menikah,," gumam Neji yang sudah berada di pintu masuk kediamannya.

"Tadaima" ujar Neji, memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Hinata sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

"Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk kembali, Hinata" gumamnya sambil mengelus rambut Hinata, membuat sang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nghnnn Neji, okaeri..." ucap Hinata serak.

"Mulai besok, kembali lah ke tempatmu, Hinata!" ujar Neji. Menatap dengan serius.

Hinata terbelalak kaget, "Heh?" segera saja ditegakkannya tubuhnya menjadi duduk sejajar dengan Neji, "tidak! aku tidak mau Neji! Aku tidak mau lagi kembali ke sana!" ia mulai histeris.

"Kita tak bisa seperti ini terus, apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan menikah—jadi mengertilah!" jelas Neji tenang.

"Menikah? Neji akan menikah dengan siapa?"

"Ya, dengan Haruno Sakura. Pilihan Hiyashi jii-sama."

"TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH!" bentak Hinata; langsung bangkit dan berdiri di depan Neji. "Neji tidak boleh menikah dengannya! Neji tidak boleh meninggalkanku!"

Neji menghela nafas dalam, "Itu tidak mungkin, aku harus menikah." tegasnya.

Hinata mulai menangis, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya terkepal, sebentar lagi air matanya akan tumpah.

"Besok aku akan meminta Kakashi menjemputmu." Sambung Neji.

Seketika Hinata gemetar, "Tidak,,, tidak...!" rengeknya. "biarkan aku tetap bersama Neji... aku mohon...?!"

"Tidak mungkin, Hinata. Sekarang kembalilah tidur, besok aku akan memanggil Kakashi. Kamu tenang saja, aku akan membuat Kakashi berjanji untuk tak marah padamu." Putus Neji lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi—meninggalkan Hinata terpaku dengan isak tangisnya.

"Tidak... aku takut Neji...hiks hiks" isak Hinata.

* * *

><p>========== TBC =============<p>

_**Balasan Review**_

**Hinacchu**: aaaak~ arigato,,

**Animea-Khunee-Chan**: aaakk~ sankyuuu siiip... lanjut nih :3

**Guest:** iya, saking polosnya dia malah ga sadar kalau udah jadi cewek mesum :v #digampar hinata

**Yassir: **siiip... ini udah lanjut :3

**suli hime: **ye ye ye naruhina ttp di hatiiii :3 maaf lama lanjutnya :'D

**Go Minami Asuka Bi****: **haaa... sankyuuh... :3 hinata telah dirusak,,! Lol

**Liana: **ohohohooh yg sabar... akan ada waktunya XD

**pingki954****: **siiip... semoga makin kesini ga mengecewakan :3

Akhir kata, TERIMAKSIH telah membaca dan memberi REVIEW... sungguh sangat berarti dan semoga tidak mengecewakan :3

Btw HAPPY NEW YEAR~ \(^w^)/


End file.
